


~Hazbin Hotel Happy Hours~

by Akurei269



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 18+, Before this I used FF.Net, Before this I used Fanfiction.Net, Couple, F/M, Fanfic Snippets/Drabbles/Etc, First stuff I've solo-written in ages and its nothing but thirst wtf is wrong with me lmao, Foursome, HH, I'll add more tags later if need be, If you dont like this kinda stuff dont look, Kinks included, M/M, Multi, NSFW, New to using AO3, Other, Possibly Sensitive Matierial, Reader/Anon is ALWAYS legal age 18+ in ALL of these!, Same goes for the Canon Characters too, Sensitive Matierial, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, plain and simple, poly-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/pseuds/Akurei269
Summary: Basically a collection of snippets for Reader/Anon and Canon Characters from Hazbin Hotel. After joining a fanfiction related discord server created by https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKaitie/profile , I got tempted to write my first solo-written content in what feels like ages...And I discover from there that I'm actually good at it, and the flood-gates have been opened XD;; Either way, I'll keep adding more and more snippets and drabbles to this for however long I keep them up and keep writing them, but damn does is feel good~ <333Where ever the hell this takes me, I'm more than excited to see where it leads >3c
Relationships: AnonXCanon, Reader/Alastor, Reader/Alastor/Lucifer, Reader/Alastor/Sir Pentious/Lucifer, Reader/Lucifer, Reader/Sir Pentious/Alastor, Reader/Stolas, Reader/Valentino, Reader/Vox, ReaderXCanon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 354





	1. One Hell Of A Heated, Hungry Sinner

You've seen hunger in Alastor's eyes before...The intenseness of his reddened, gleaming stare whether it was indulging in his genocidal broadcasts, or dining on the demons he killed soon after, and enjoying every single bite of them. The kind of hunger he now directed at you with his eyes,was even more heated, and completely unexpected when you'd greeted him as he'd returned to the hotel. His clothes still partially covered in visceral and blood, maybe even some of it was his own judging from the rips and tears in his clothing. Not a single word as he'd grabbed you by the arm, insistently dragging you to the nearest vacant room that was available. Before you could even get a word out to ask him what happened, or what was wrong, the door was closed behind you and your back slammed against it hard enough to make the wood shudder against the frame. His face suddenly so close to your own, noses touching while his smile strained even further along his face, the growl that eminated from his throat was chill-inducing, deep, and intimidating. "Apologies, Darling..." The feel of his claws ripping along the front of your dress shirt, cool air hitting your skin, stinging red lines soon appearing on it after where the claws scratched with every inch. "Normally I dont indulge in playing with my food in such a manner, and the absolute frustration I have is excrutiating...But I'm positively starving, and no matter how much you beg..." His teeth sinking into the bared skin of your throat and shoulder, making you whimper, your hand digging into his scalp as it gripped along his hair and ears. "I wont stop until I've made an absolute mess of you~"

~

If you thought the door had been made a mess of, from the claw marks, to the stains of blood and cum along its surface, you'd be wrong. The demon overlord hadn't been joking when he meant he'd make an absolute mess of you and continued to against the nearest bed. What had happened to interrupt his broadcast earlier that day must've been more than enough to push Alastor into this kind of...Frustrated frenzy of emotions to vent out on you. Not to say you were complaining, but then again all you could do was whimper and gag against the tentacle now eagerly shoving itself down your throat. Knees digging into the plush of the mattress under you, hands gripping along anything you could for purchase. Bruises, bites, and scratches already littering your skin like artwork on a canvas as he only added more...Claws digging into your hips as he railed his thick cock inside of you. You'd lost count of how many times he'd made you cum, but judging from how rough and frantic his thrusts were getting now, he wasn't far off from another either. A hand in your hair yanking you upwards against his chest, and the tendril in your mouth slipping free to let you breathe, another mewled whimper leaving it soon after...It just felt too good. "Nnngh...I hope you're enjoying yourself, Darling-" A suddenly hard twist and shove of his hips against your ass, and the sound of a wet pop as his cock completely seated itself inside, knot and all, bulging your stomach just enough to make it visible. The feel of his teeth sinking in your shoulder to the bone, it was all too much, the pain and pleasure sending you over that edge all over again. The heat of him filling you and painting your insides. "Being bred like the little slut you are~"


	2. Radio Star

The sounds of an old-time radio echoed throughout your apartment, smooth, slow jazz making every part of you vibrate with both fear and...Anticipation of something, or someone being there that shouldnt. The antique contraption had somehow found its way into your home, despite knowing that you had left it at the pawn shop you'd visited only an hour before. As if it had chosen you as it's new owner, and followed you home but without your consent. What made the anxiousness rattle through your bones more, was the sound of a male's voice...Humming and singing to the tunes on the radio, when you knew you lived alone. The moment your hand had moved to turn on the light switch to your living room, right by the front door, after you'd closed it...The scream was caught in your throat when seeing him there, eyeing you in amusement, from the plush arm chair in the corner of the room. The grin on his face was wide, and slightly more thin and charming, as if trying to make a good first impression. He had appeared in your home without your permission, after all. His voice smooth, chuckling as you yourself looked like the proverbial deer in headlights. "Pardon the intrusion, Dollface, but...You found one of my radios in that dear old lady's shop, and I couldnt help but find you absolutely darling enough that I had to follow you home." His frame even taller than you'd imagined as he slowly got up from the chair, and even more so when in less than a blink of an eye, he had leaned over you, trapping your shaking body against the dresser you'd dropped your keys on a few seconds before. "When something as delectable looking as you is lucky enough to come my way...Who am I to refuse?" One of his claws gently pressed under your chin, forcing you to look up at his face, your own eyes wideneing as dials were in his own. "The name's Alastor, the Radio Demon...And tonight you're going to be my little star~"


	3. A Reader, An Apple, And A Radio

"What did I tell you, Bambi~?" The fallen angel seemed to love how he had the overlord suffering, bound to a chair and forced to watch while the other slowly, torturously, had his way with you while all Alastor could do was watch. "Trying to challenge me will only make things worse for you." All you could hear was radio static, and almost animalistic, muffled growling from where he sat. As for yourself, one of Lucifer's hands was at your mouth, fingers stuffing it, claws pressing into your tounge as you whimpered with every slow, hard thrust of his hips against your own. You were both at the edge of the bed, and the king of hell had you in his lap, back to his chest and legs spread. Scratches along your belly, hips, inner thys, and even more added as his other hand held you by the ass. This had all started when you'd been making an errand for Charlie and the others at the hotel, only to find yourself dragged into an almost familiar limmo, but with the king of hell in the back seat. And like he'd planned it, Alastor had come to retrieve one of his...'Favorite' employees. Lucifer almost found it ammusing how the deer demon struggled against the snakes binding him to where he sat, constricting to the point of ALMOST breaking a bone or two. "You can play house with the hotel all you like," A suddenly sharper, quick jutting of his hips in just the right spot almost had you seeing stars, and there was nothing you could do to get away from him, all the while the shame and embaressment of the other having to watch just whispered at you from the back of your mind through the pleasure. "But I'm still the king of hell...And everyone here in this god-forsaken realm is under my rule, and I take whoever I want. Isnt that right, sweetcheeks~?" Having been fucking you ever so slowly, the sounds of it were almost audible to the ears, his hand tugging your head back by the hair. "Make him watch, while I make you cum for me."

~

"Such a sweet little thing...No wonder he takes such a liking to you." If it hadn't been how for how hard Lucifer had made you cum a few moments before, you almost thought you had a chance of being able to survive another round, let alone the other demon in the room being made to watch. Of course this time, he'd allowed the overlord out of the chair, the snakes binding him having dissipated into smoke...While the king of hell had been pleasuring you, Alastor had been getting the occasional...Bite or three~ And it wasn't venom that had been pumping through his veins now, judging by the almost feral, angry, but heated and starving look to his face. Though despite his utter need for you, and the need to completely annihilate the king holding you to him in his lap, he moved to start undoing his attire as pristinely as possible. Suit, bow-tie, the undershirt and suspenders deposited on the chair he'd once been bound to. The pants wouldnt go quite yet, but he ever so slowly undid the button and zipper. The ruler of hell wasnt done with you yet, and from the looks of it he'd finally decided to let the radio demon join in on the fun. Sharing a little never hurt, right? "If you think this little game of yours is going to work in your favor, your highness-" Clawed hands more than strong enough to shove you both to the mattress, and they almost protectively kept to your waist the moment he got the chance. "It'll take more than that to make me out-done from your charades." Looking to you a moment, you could almost swear there was just a hint of an apology to his eyes but he kept his smile strained, widened, and hungry. The entire while, Lucifer had still been inside of you, letting you recover, at least until the sudden feeling of being stretched even wider without warning. Being filled with a second, and equally thick, throbbing cock made a whimper leave your throat, body squirming. Alastor's eyes were glowing dials, antlers slowly branching out with every inch he slid inside. "You may be the king, but you'll never know their body as good as I do, and this is a game I'll be more than happy to oblige beating you at~" There was definitely one thing you knew besides the feel of both demons inside of you, is that you might not survive the night...And what was worse, you were starting to enjoy the thought of seeing how far they'd take it.

~

"C-Could you...Please dear, d-!!" It was honestly, the most adorable, blushed and vulnerable expression you'd ever seen on Alastor's face. Then again compared to the red of his hair, eyes, and the drapes of the four poster in Lucifer's large bedroom, it was almost a touch brighter. Its not the first time you'd found yourself between the two of them, but this round was more than a treat enough when Alastor was under you like he was now. His hands and arms bound behind his back, snakes tightly coiled and fangs sunk into his limbs to keep him from moving them. His hips bucked up against yours almost sporadically, your hands in his hair and along his ears. Rubbing, petting, squeezing, the fur was so damned soft, same as the kind on his tail which Lucifer currently had his hand on. His own pace slow, hard and rough, and tugging Alastor's tail while their cocks rubbed against eachother inside of you. "I think you deserve quite the treat, little tart, making him beg you like that~" Whether it was to keep going, or to stop, you werent able to because its what Lucifer had ordered you to do while they both fucked you. The bed creaking, headboard lightly tapping against the wall, and more of your own whimpers filled the room as Lucifer sunk his teeth into you. The noises that came from between you, the sounds of them as they slid in and out, it only added to the pleasure, almost just as pleasing as the sounds of the radio demon desperately trying to hold in his own noises of pleasure. Growls, groans, and whines, both out of frustration of being forced into submission like this, and the heat of feeling you tightening around his cock, your hands almost expertly massaging his ears. All he could to was try to lean up and leave marks along your chest and belly, drawing blood with every bite. The smile to his face was strained, drool dripping down the side and along his chin. "Darling please..." "Spit out your words nice and proper, Bambi, wont you~?" "Nnngh...M-More~!" And from how it felt, with the sudden buck of his hips like that, desperately trying to attempt to shove the knot inside and being unable to, it just made he give another whimper. "Give me more so I can return the favor and fuck you proper!" Whether the king of hell wanted to watch or not, whether or not you could handle it...He wasnt going to be a submissive, whimpering mess once Lucifer finished having his fun.


	4. Radio Music And Relaxation

The hue of your face couldnt get any redder, the fact that every attempt to squirm and break free of the tentacles around every limb just made them tighter. When the overlord asked to pay a visit to your room through the radio on your dresser, you had no idea it would turn out like this. Simply visiting was one thing, but being cornered, tugged, and pulled to your bed was completely unexpected, by the appendages Alastor loved to use to both destroy enemies, and now currently you...Well, it was almost a slow burn from how they rubbed, teased, and prodded under your clothes.

They were still left on you as if to make it all the more frustrating. "I've seen how distracted and exaughsted you've been looking the past few days. I know working here at the hotel can be more than taxing on some occassions but...From how well you've done, I thought I might reward you~" One of the tendrils gently wrapped around your head, tugging it back so you could only face the cieling, and muffling your mouth so all you could do was bite into it.

It kept you from seeing what had attatched itself to your throat after a snap of his fingers, but the feel of it was cool leather and metal, almost soothing to the heat your body felt when one of the tentacles finally slipped under the waist of your pants and between your thighs. Hips bucking eagerly to meet it, but the others around your body kept you still so you couldnt get any relief. "Now, now, no need to be impatient, dearie, we have all the time in the world and I plan to make sure you enjoy every minute of it." One of his hands lifted, making the come hither motion, and the tentacles allowed you to sit up to face him.

Normally the dials in his eyes you make you afraid to even look at him, but now they were...Oddly different, and the smile on his face was more hungry than you remember. Registering the collar around your neck, as a thin line of red magic linked it to his grasp. "Just make sure to put on a beautiful show for me and the -  
lovely audience of my broadcast, wont you~?"


	5. Antlers, Fangs, And A Hint Of Jealousy

"I really havent taken everything away from you yet, have I? At least not until I found out about this little human darling you've got here~" A reddened claw lightly traced along your jawline, adding a slight chill as Alastor kept you close to him. His shadows were his eyes and ears all about hell, so he felt like he had to pay a special little visit to Sir Pentious's abode to meet you. You'd known of the overlord but never really got a good look at him until you'd answered the door and found him on your doorstep.

Now, half the insides of the building was in shambles, more than a few Egg Boys were scrambled, and your rapidly beating heart in your chest was practically like music to Alastor's ears. The best part was that he'd kept the snake alive, while the red-suited radio-host kept you in his grip. The suspense of wondering what he' do to you in order to torture the other was almost suffocating. The hand that let his claws touch your face had ever so slowly moved downwards just enough until gripping you along your throat. Just enough pressure to make your breath hitch with a whine. "Do remember to smile dear, I'm not going to kill you...Well, I might maim you just a little, if you dont behave for me~"

"If you even think of touching them I'll crush and consssstrict your body until-!!" "Until what, hmm?" The angered hiss that left Pentious's throat as he struggled to move got the deer's attention, and his grin grew even wider. His other hand had decided to make itself busy, practically ripping and tearing through the clothes that covered your front, though careful not to leave any scratches behind on such soft skin. He had a few tendrils keeping the snake in place, so one had wrapped around the snake's head and mouth to quiet him.

The feel of teeth lightly pricking your ear made you wince, and the taste of your blood must've made Alastor quite happy from the purr that left his throat. The hand on your own still firm enough to keep you in place, cool air hitting skin from your torn clothes just adding more goosebumps. "Now, unless you want your little precious kitten here to survive, I suggest you sit back..." His other hand dipping under your waistline, between your thys. "Relaxe..." Claws rubbing immediately at just the right spot to make a whimper leave your mouth. "And enjoy the show, Pen~"


	6. Deer Lord They Cant Get Along Can They?

"I told you, sweetcheeks...If you dont stay still and keep quiet, you'll be in for...A punishment, or few~" He'd stolen away Alastor's little play thing for a tiny little while, so its not like they'd be missed too terribly. Besides, the cacophony of one of the districts of hell being currently demolished, the screams, and loud tunes of jazz and swing in the background made the perfect music! "I do what I can to make sure everyone in hell stays in line, and while I'll let little Charlie have the hotel, it doesnt mean I cant snatch up one of her little employees to...Have a chat with."

Having a chat in this case, was more like enduring sweet, painful torture. A few snakes wrapped around your form, if not occasionally biting into your skin and injecting what felt like liquid fire that added more to the pooled heat in your belly. Every touch, every scratch, every suave word he spoke right against your ear gave you shivers. The king of hell lazily laid himself next to you while you were both in his bed, one hand holding up his head while he raked his eyes across your form, the other ever so slowly tracing his fingers across your exposed skin.

"Such a delectable, dripping mess you are and I've barely touched you." Lucifer's expression was more than entertained, but the way his eyes looked at you it was almost as if he wanted to eat you alive, in more than one way. His hand finally dipping between your thys, gingerly, slowly touching while you tried everything you could to keep from making noise. The ruler of hell was pretty close to nude himself, but he'd kept on his pants at least, if not to give you a nice little view of what he'd be fucking you with soon enough. The snakes binding you finally slithering away as he'd moved to hover himself over you, when he thought you'd endured enough teasing. His lips caressing your cheek before brushing your own, almost too gently for the way his voice portrayed how he really felt. "The only name you'll be screaming is mine when I'm done with you~"

~

"Such a good little kitten, arent you?" Unlike the normal, almost rough and slightly pricking grip of his hand in your hair, along the back of your neck...The overlord was unusually gentle with you this time. granted he was guiding your head and mouth along his cock, but this seemed like one of the rare moments where he wanted to relaxe and and really unwind. "As much as I would love to fuck you senseless, to get rid of the stench and marks Lucifer was kind enough to leave on you, I wouldnt want to break you...Not yet, anyway~" Not to say the moments they'd both shared you was more than entertaining enough, you were still HIS. And like hell he'd let the king think anything different. You both had been mostly fully clothed, your chin brushing against the matierial of his pants, and the metal of his zipper. Your hips bucking as one of his tendrils had materialized, eagerly rubbing you between the thys in order to return the favor you were oh so willingly giving Alastor right now. His hand in your hair only stopping you a moment to gingerly hold along the side of your face, despite the fact that his cock was almost base-deep in your mouth and throat. You'd never tell a damned soul about this moment or the soft smile to his face, otherwise it'd probably mean your death since he never liked to show this side to anyone. "Now...If you'll be kind enough to finish what you're doing..." Eyes glowing redder as his smile widened again, slightly thin and more of a smirk than his usual grin. "And I'll hold off breaking you until you're begging me for it~"


	7. Antlers, Fangs, And The Apple Tree

"Mmnph!" It was almost impossible to breathe, eyes watering with every thrust of that thick, knotted cock in your mouth. Red claws yanking you by the hair in order to help shove himself even deeper, your ears picking up more of Alastor's grunts and growls with every inch deeper it went. Then again, he wasnt the only one you were entertaining tonight, considering the feel of a scaled, reptilian body under you, and Lucifer's from behind. "I know you're a little more full than you're used to, Darling, but...Try not to choke, we'd hate to have you suffocate while like this~" You dont recall how this happened exactly, your memory and mind were a little too muddled from the pleasure...And with how Sir Pentious had two lovely members, it didnt take much for him to shove them both inside your dripping slit, while the ruler of hell was this close to railing your ass. Having every single, needy, clenching hole filled up this way you were practically being used by them for their pleasure at this point no matter how much you enjoyed it. Though you might've been caused to bite down a little on the overlord's cock when Pentious had sunk his teeth into your breast, body lifting up against your own to try and keep up with the king's thrusts. Alastor's claws might've dug a little too hard into your scalp, making it sting, but it only seemed to further his pleasure with a bit of that pain. "Ssssuch a needy little Harlot, its sssso heated and tight down there, too." A part of his body coiled around your waist, and a small bit of your leg, to help keep you stable on your hands and knees. Another muffled moan from your throat, and it made Lucifer chuckle with a slight growl soon after. One hand along your throat, gripping while the other was digging claws into your waist. "Maybe if you both behave, I might join in more often...Nnngh...A sweet tasting little slut, its hard to not want more of them~" You'd be more than filled to the brim by the end of this, body littered with bites, scratches, bruises, and to be honest by now you didnt care, and only wanted more.


	8. Snake Charmer

"Demons and sinners of his kind are more than easy enough to control, considering whom you're attempting to defy right now." Pentious had gotten a bit antsy on taking a good chunk of Lucifer's turf when he shouldnt have, but you didnt expect the king himself to come down to greet you both. And, with the snake having a human all to himself, and not...'Properly' changed into more demonic standards, it caught the fallen angel's interest. You'd both been taken into his lavish abode, and to what looked like the largest bedroom you'd ever seen. Well, you'd been dragged, while your soul's owner had been charmed into following obediently like a puppy. There was no need for chains on him, while shackles were bound around your wrists, ankles, and a collar about your neck. Any attempt to move to slip out of them made them tighten, as if by magic, and you whimpered uncomfortably from the metal digging into your skin. "Now now, Dearie, I'm not going to kill you...Yet. Unless you give me a reason to, at least." Even if you had to slightly look down to meet his eyes with your own, the ever-happy smile still adorned his face. Lucifer taking his sweet time to remove his hat, coat, undo his tie, and even unbutton his shirt just a small bit. Sir Pentious slithered next to him, even as the ruler of hell resided to sit in an armchair, crossing a leg over the other. "I'll give you a single chance...And depending on how entertaining your little show is-" A come-hither of his finger, and you were practically dragged across the floor. Barely able to sit up on your knees once it stopped, and realizing because you were sitting up between his own. "Maybe, just MAYBE, I might let you enjoy some of your time here with your dear master~" A wave of his spare hand, the naga besides him hissed obediantly, albiet slightly aggravated, so it at least showed he was trying to fight even just a little against the control. Any attempt to growl, backtalk, or show any kind of defiance made the collar tighten. Lucifer was just all too ammused, and you'd seen as Pentious had slithered up behind you. Claws digging into your hair to hold your head, as the grinning apple-bastard undid his pants. Seems like he had plans on putting your mouth to use, and forcing Sir Pentious to watch while stuck in his head, honestly it was some of the best kind of suffering considering it was a punishment for you both for not following protocol, and daring to try and steal some land near his house. "Do as I say-" Your mouth soon shoved full of his cock, practically base-deep to make you gag, eyes tearing up. "Swallow every inch, dont spill a single drop-" Pentious's hands tore into your clothes, mainly your pants and belt exposing all of you from the waist down to thin air. "And I'll let him fuck you nice and raw~"


	9. Cables and Antlers

Your head almost rang from how hard it had smacked against the nearest wall, breath caught in your throat as wires coiled, tightened, and constricted just enough around your body to keep you from struggling and getting free. You'd never really expected to have such...A rude interruption, catching both you and Alastor off guard as you'd been relaxing at his little abode somewhere in the swamps of hell. Normally this house was more than well hidden enough, but either Vox had finally discovered it after years of searching, or someone or something had tipped him off. It wasnt uncommon for someone to have a grudge against an Overlord, right? Unlike you however, the wires and cables that had taken ahold of him were sure to keep his hands restricted, arms tight to his body, and a few of them even piercing him through his chest and stomach while coming out the other side. "What's the matter Bambi, I thought you were always ready for surprise guests no matter the occasion~?" Quite a few weeks of planning, maybe even months of it, and he'd found the perfect moment. Once in a long while, his rival would slink away, maybe a few days to a week, and he'd finally found out where, and why. Crashing this little party had Vox more than excited enough, and he was gonna relish in every moment of it. The smile was gritted, strained, growls emitting from his throat since his mouth was covered and muffled shut. "Sorry? I couldnt hear you." Neon blue and teal claws had taken ahold of your shirt, slowly ripping and tearing, exposing everything to cold air. "A little birdie told me where you were hiding, so I thought I'd pay a little visit to see what you were up to...And I dont blame you if you have this little sweet thing all to yourself." He'd even ripped through the belt of your pants, the matierial, and the underwear underneathe. "Better yet, you got them all nice, hot and bothered for me~" Any attempt Alastor made to get free was stopped by shocks radiating through his form, same as any tendrils, or shadows that tried to manifest in order to attack him with. Vox could just finally try to kill him once and for all while he had him in such a vulnerable state, but where was the fun in that?? "F-Fuck you ass-!!" Fingers stuffed your mouth, blood along your tounge as his claws dug in to make sure he'd shut you up. "You're going to sit back and let me do as I please, while I make him watch me tear his precious little toy apart...So, if you dont behave for me you little slut..." The wires around your thys and legs spreading you apart, the feel of a suddenly thick, ribbed and throbbing cock sliding into you almost without warning, and all you could do was whimper around his fingers in your mouth. "I'll make you watch me tear him apart while I break you and make you mine~"


	10. Sinfully Wholesome

You didnt know what was more endearing, the slightly vulnerable smile to his face or how he'd tried to slightly wiggle and twitch in your grasp, from your touch. An almost soft, static whimpered purr leaving his throat as your hands and fingers worked their magic. "If you keep up with making noises like that, Allie', I might just have to stop~" Such a rare, rare moment where you had the deer demon like a melted puddle of mush as you sat in his lap. "You r-really...Think this is enough to get you...Off scott-free, dearie?" "No, but I'll admit I wanna enjoy it while it lasts~" You practically had him by the dick at this point, with the both of you still fully clothed. Fingertips rubbing, squeezing, petting, and the sudden way how his whole body tensed with another shiver and whine was much music to your ears. "M'Not denying that you could reverse this situation anytime you'd like, but you're just enjoying this way too much to care...Right?" Your fingers found the base, squeezing suddenly before brushing upwards to the tips, rubbing them between your fingertips with a light tug. His claws dug into your sides and it made you wince but you honestly didnt give a crap. "Be a good little Bambi and just enjoy it, hmm~? You probably havent had anyone touch you like this in centuries." You knew he could kill you at any given second, and all of this was worth every damned second of it. Your hands gripping along his ears with every moment, your eyes watching the expressions his own made along with that now slightly drooling look to his smile. "Trust me D-Darling-" His hands on your hips bringing you closer to his lap so you could practically feel what you were doing to him. "I'll repay the favor after-!!" Ah, you found juuust the right spot and how it made Alastor groan under you just made your own grin even wider. "Sweet merciful Satan dont s-stop~" You might not be walking for a week after this but you wouldnt forget this moment for the world. "Would y'like me to get your tail next~?"


	11. On Display

"What's the matter, Sugar?" You were put on the most lewd, lovely and nude display for everyone in his office to see, though it mainly concerned him and Vox not too far off, leaning against the wall with an ever sick smile to his face. He'd managed to grab a hold of you in the recent turf war with the Radio demon, and he planned to let his dear friend Val' do whatever he wanted with you. Humiliate you, degrade you, and show you off as such a wonderful little mess to broadcast for all to see including Alastor himself. Valentino's hands ever-so-gently traced along your body, claws digging in scratches deep enough to bleed along the softer parts of you too. The pink, fluffy cuffs keeping your hands and arms above your head, and the cables keeping your legs spread apart, while all you could do was buck and wiggle your body to try and get free. "He was hiding such a dainty, sweet little thing all to himself, and wouldnt even touch you! Dont worry, I'll make sure he gets to see everything while we teach you the ropes~ After all...We'll make sure to fuck you nice and proper." They'd given you a little dose of something earlier, so to have it coursing through your veins in full, every touch was like fire, mouth making muffled whimpers and pleads around the cable in between your teeth. The suddenly thick, ridged, ribbed, and red cock invading your insides was almost all too much and the pimp had barely even touched you enough to make you so slick! "Just imagine it, if you survive, you'll have a thing or two to teach dear little Bambi they next time you see him~" Every inch, balls-deep was thrust inside and your body was already coming undone from it, the heat building quick again after Valentino's hips started to rail into you in a staccato rhythm. "We're playin' this for everyone to see sweet-cheeks, and we'll make him watch every moment of it!" Once he had his turn, Vox was next.


	12. Awakening

"I warned you, didnt I?" Multiple times he'd warned you not to touch him, not to tease and tempt him in ways that verged on the more...Carnal desires. A hand in your hair suffocating you against the mattress and pillows, so you could barely breathe or even let out a word. Well, you would if werent suffocating around the tendril practically fucking itself down your throat as a cock railed into your slick from behind. The other set of claws drawing blood as they dug into the skin of your hips, slicing and scratching along your back, before roughly spanking against a fresh bite he'd kindly left on your ass-cheek. "The beast is awake, and you're going to face the consequences~" It was supposed to be painful, a punishment, but from the needy, wanton, muffled moans from your throat it made him growl in response from your pleasure. The way you tightened up around his thick, throbbing cock just made the overlord pound into you harder. The sound of the headboard smacking against the wall was loud, constant with a rough tap, tap, tap. Other tendrils wrapped around your arms, legs, thys, spreading you wider so you could take more of him even deeper. This had all started because you made the mistake of attempting to get close to him during a Rut of all times, so you could imagine the frustration of not wanting to be near anyone, and also needing something or someone to fuck. Teeth sinking into your throat and shoulder as he'd bent over you. Your eyes watering as another tendril had practically shoved itself into your ass without warning, too. "If your so desperate for someone to fill every hole, then it'll be my pleasure, Darling~" And you didnt know what made you cum first, the sudden, rough rubbing of his fingers along your clit, the tentacles in your mouth and ass suddenly spurting with hot, thick cum, or the knot of Alastor's cock shoving inside as he filled you. "You're MINE!"


	13. Bet Lost, Pleasure Gained

You quivered, shuddered, and twitched with every wet, loud, slick sound as appendages thrust inside every hole they could fill. It had been almost slow, torturous, but you loved every second of it~ Wrists tied to the headboard ever so tightly with black, silk bindings, just enough to keep your hands from breaking free. You'd lost a bet, and the consequence was seeing how long you could last. Your partner was leisurely sitting in a plush armchair across the room, shoulders laxed, one hand dipped in red tresses as his jaw leaned against the palm. Head tilted to the side, smile widened enough to show he was more than entertained as you struggled not to cum until he let you. "What's the matter, dolly...Having trouble~?" Tie discarded to the table next to him, red suit and dress-shirt undone to show only a hint of his chest, and his free hand slowly stroking every inch of his hardened cock, pre slowly dribbling from the tip. His tendrils wrapped, caressed, and groped almost every part of your body they could reach. One even brushing against your clit, while the other suddenly slammed against that sweet little spot inside of your heat that made your nerves sing. His ears twitching to take in every little note that left your mouth. The other filled your ass as wide as you could take it, and another in your mouth, down your throat in order to keep you nice and quiet. That way he could relish in your muffled whimpers, mewls and moans. Forced to watch him stroke himself, and not getting what you really craved from him...The way his red eyes darkened in amusement and arousal was intimidating, since he could feel every bit of you from the tentacles that started to fuck you raw in his place. Tight, wet, soft and velvet...This was for loosing the bet, but Alastor could honestly barely contain himself, and keep himself from taking over for them. "Cum nice and pretty for me, my little harlot...And after, Daddy will show you how it's done~"


	14. Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

Normally this sinner wasnt as into...This form of spying in on your privacy. But considering all the delicious sounds you were unawares of making, loud enough for him to hear, when passing your hotel room in the hallways earlier, it couldn't help but pique his curiosity. Even if not every demon or sinner could breed, it didnt stop the seasons from happening, and right now, you had come into your first one...Having decided to sit on the side of his bed, soon after reaching his own suite, he slowly loosened his bow-tie, placing it beside himself on the mattress, and loosening the buttons of his shirt with a bit of a breath.

The overlord had managed a small hint of your scent before as well, so its not like it hadn't spurred his sudden decision with what he was about to do. Clenching one of his hands, digging claws in and drawing blood, Alastor used a small amount of it to snap his fingers. There was a full-length body mirror in front of him, across the room from his spot on the bed, at least before the surface buzzed with static, red lines, and finally changing its scenery.

The sight of you in such a...Such a desperate, needy, debauched display was just...

Bed, blankets, and mattress a mess, your attention so wound up and concentrated on the need to cum that you hadn't even noticed the red glow to your small, bedroom mirror on your dresser. It faced your bed, and gave a nice view of your sweat-sheened form, legs spread as wide as you could get them for him to see.

Like his own little private show, and the deer demon couldn't help but groan and growl a little at the sight. It wasnt often he gave into needs like this himself, whether it was pleasure in genuine, or when the rutting seasons hit. And when they did he normally sheltered himself in the swamps of hell, in one of his many hidden safe-havens to deal with it until it was over. But now..."Nnngh...Such a needy little darling, aren't you?"

You'd never be able to hear Alastor, let alone see him through the mirror, so he wouldnt have to worry about being heard. Leaning back on his free hand, the bloodied one had moved to undo the button of his pants, untucking his shirt, and sliding said hand beneath his waistline. "Makes me wonder who you're thinking of, while touching yourself like that~?" Maybe he was talking to you as well as to himself, another trill leaving his throat, and ears laid back as he'd begun to stroke himself, ever so slowly, as you continued to pleasure yourself without a care in the world.

During his first season, he practically went on a genocide of one of the districts of hell, instead of seeking pleasure like anyone else in this god-forsaken place. So he couldn't completely relate to you and your situation, but after so long of not giving it a single thought... Being the one to help ease and sate your 'pain' might not be so bad~

Your fingers delved so deep inside your dripping wet heat, the whimpers, mewls, and moans that escaped your mouth were like music to his ears! If he ever found the right moment, maybe he'd tell you of this little invasion of your privacy, but for now he wanted to indulge himself, watching you do almost everything possible to try and make the extreme heat in your belly stop. Raising an eyebrow as you moved on your hands and knees, laying more on your front along the bed, leaning on it so nothing but your ass was raised high in the air, such a view was even enough to make his tail give a slight wag~

The way your hips swayed, ticked, and bucked against your hands and fingers, he could only imagine who you were thinking of. How they were railing into your wet, velvet-soft insides, how they were fucking you, breeding you- Another, louder growl left his throat but more as he throbbed more in his own hand himself. Eyes narrowing, the slight bit of blood from the open wound on his hand acting as lube, besides the pre that dripped from the tip of his cock. "Dont worry...After tonight I'll make sure to be the one you're thinking of, sweetheart."

And he'd make sure to enjoy every moment of this, and wonder how long you could last without him being in there with you, hand in your hair and shoving you into the mattress as he bred and filled you. "After this little show, I'll make sure to make you MY little star~"


	15. Witness

Every coil around your body tightened whenever you tried to struggle...The snakes may have appeared long, and thin, but the underlying strength in them kept you bound. Arms behind your back kept tightly together to the point where you could feel the slithering little bastards bruising your skin, if not from their teeth sinking into them to keep you from wiggling out of it.

The pricks of fangs was almost needle-like, so it didnt hurt, but...Whatever they were injecting into you, you didnt know if it hurt, or set your body on fire with feverish intensity. This had all started when you'd unintentionally come across the ruler of hell as he was dealing with a very unsavory looking fellow, and for whatever reason, its something Lucifer hadnt wanted witnesses around for. He was the king of hell so its not like anyone could really object, but if it had something to do with the hotel...Maybe he was killing off some pathetic fuck that trying to sabotage it? "Eyes on me, dear." Using the cold, rounded apple handle of his cane to push your head back to facing him, his smile the same, widened grin even if this time it seemed unusually...Hungry.

Some bits of shadow had appeared to keep you strapped to the brick wall behind you, but most of his little reptilian friends kept you tied. Another whimper leaving your clenched teeth when a few wrapped around your legs to keep them spread, teeth sinking in, and more of that liquid heat spreading through your veins. The recent kill he'd made left his normally pristine clothes all bloody, and frankly a mess. Maybe it was the blood-thirst that made him starving for something more? "I know it was a mere accident that you stumbled upon something you werent supposed to see, but...Luck really wasnt on your side today, now was it?"

A gloved, clawed hand almost gingerly moving to your hair, before gripping and tugging your head back just enough to bare your throat to him. Your rapid pulse was loud enough for even him to ear judging from the look on his face. "Maybe if behave, you'll live to see another day~" Its not like he needed any kind of lackeys, or a guard since he could protect himself, but the sudden feel of magic and the rush of motion, it sent your head for a spin while the fallen angel was perfectly fine. Your body had landed on a pristine, four-poster bed mattress, the slight 'omf' leaving your mouth since he'd left you able to speak.

The sounds of ripping, tearing, and popping as his claws tore through your clothes, buttons flying reached your ears and it caused you to struggle again. The first reaction was fear, thinking he might tear right into you, and it made his grin wider since the scent of it mixed with your arousal was delicious~ The 'venom' he'd been giving you was more of the...Aphrodisiac variety, so you probably struggled with the feeling and giving into it this whole time. "Such a dainty, fluffy and soft little thing you are...Its a good thing you stumbled onto my little show after all. So soft, so sweet, so..."

Dragging his claws further down as they ripped through your belt and pants, though being careful not to scratch your sensitive, flushed skin. "So delectably wet all for me~" The scent was intoxicating, enough to make him think twice about actually eating you alive when he was done. Back arching when the feel of something slick, malleable, and wriggling as it slid along your heat, before sliding inside. His hands holding onto your hips and thighs to keep you from bucking against Lucifer's face.

"Sing for me, little apple-seed...And I'll make you bloom all through the night~"


	16. Hooting For You

"Normally I dont take in such pathetic, unfortunate humans that somehow happen to find themselves down here in hell...But I will make an exception just for you, little dove~" A black, taloned hand gently pushed your chin up so you could look up at his owlish face. Red eyes almost glowing with eagerness, and maybe even a hint of softness despite how wide and hungry his smile became. It wasnt unknown for him to choose to spend time with others besides his darling wife, but when he'd come across you in the city...Something about you caught the Overlord's eye. Not to mention with you being human, he'd saved you from being eaten, or being sold to those that might do worse considering torture. Your form was freshly bathed, and completely nude while placed to sit on the edge of the large, 4 poster bed that only royalty like him would have. The mattress was so soft you'd almost sunk into it, the blankets so warm and comforting against cooled skin. "And if you behave, do whatever I ask you to, and allow me to do whatever I like with you...You wont end up back on those streets, cold, hungry, and alone~" The feel of his claws gently scratching lower, before the hum of magic, and soon the added weight of felt like...A collar? Around your soft little throat, with a small little owl-headed charm to match dangling from the ring. "You belong to me now, little bird, and I'll make sure to take the best care of you." Feeling him touch even lower, goosebumps spread across your skin, biting your lip just enough when feeling him lightly tug on one of your hardened nipples. The demon, compared to you, was still fully dressed even though you had a feeling that might not be for long. "Though not going to lie, I might bite...Especially when I get bored...I get hungry...And when I get hungry? Well..." Your breath hitched again, hips ticking as the same hand was between your thighs, rubbing, testing, teasing...When did you get so wet? Adding emphasis to his tone when his talons slid inside. "I'll have you screaming for me~" And Stolas wasnt going to let up until you were a mess all over his mattress.


	17. Mafia Man

Your body shook, ears attempting to pick up every single little sound in the room...Your eyes were blindfolded, your mouth gagged, limbs tied to the chair tightly by chains. When they found you, you were just someone that happened to be there at the wrong place, the wrong time, and happening to see more than enough murder to last you for the rest of your mortal life. The sharp click of heels on the hard floor, someone walking ever so closer to you, and a soft chuckle emanating from their lips. "So well behaved, sugar...I hope you keep this up while we're getting the answers we need out of you~" Behaved? You were terrified! Even if they found out you were telling the truth, its not like they'd believe you. "Are you a spy, maybe even someone sent to pretend to be the innocent little bystander you're acting like, right now? Its not the first time that's happened." A hand and fingers taking you by the chin and lifting up your head, and whoever this was seemed to chuckle more as you tensed up with a whimper. It was almost unnoticeable at first, but soon the feel of something tearing through cloth, light, metallic, and...Painful. It slowly dragged across exposed skin, the stinging sensation making you jump in your seat you were bound to. "!!" "Oh, that's right, you cant talk with your mouth full, can you?" The rope bound around your head easily cut, and it fell to the floor, finally allowing you to breathe, and whimper when the knife sliced into your skin again. "Now...All you have to do is answer every little question we have...And maybe we'll let you go~" Valentino hadnt exactly planned on finding such a sweet little piece like you to show up and witness that little...Massacre at the warehouse. Still, he always had to be careful, even if you were honestly just an innocent little thing. A hand grabbed the back of your head, forcing you to gasp and breathe in, pink, drugged smoke entering your lungs and making you cough. What was...What was that?? Combining with the pain, you didnt know what was worse. That, or the heat that started to spread through your body. The way the knife's dull side brushed along your face, it made another shiver go down your spine, gasping when another, third hand suddenly grabbed along your chest, and a 4th between your legs. "Why dont you go ahead and tell me who sent you, little dove~?"


	18. Twice The Hunger

"Such a cute thing you are, my little dove...What do you think, 'Pennie dear?" "I think they're absolutely gorgeous~" You cant exactly recall how you ended up in this situation, considering the original task was just to accompany Sir Pentious as he visited a acquaintance of his. You had no idea they knew eachother, let alone this well...When first arriving, you were the good little human, keeping to yourself as they talked, and not even paying attention to how they both had looked at you as you inspected some pictures in one of the many halls in the castle. The next thing you knew, they both took you to what looked like Stolas's bedroom, your mind in a bit of a reel as the owl overlord said something about being hungry. You werent stupid, but the first thing that came to mind was food, not...You yourself being their 'meal', clothing stripped, limbs bound, mouth stuffed with the bird demon's cock, and your other hand taking to one of Pentious's. Your master had you by the hair, holding you still as Stolas practically fucked your mouth with a slow, somewhat chirping groan as he tried to shove in every inch~ Using his talons to start undoing the furr-collard cape around his neck and shoulders, Stolas kept up with the pace, hat tossed to the nearby couch, since for the moment they had you sitting on his bed. "Now, my little princess, which would you prefer...Being ssstuffed full with both, as he claims that harlot little mouth of yours, or...Being used so thoroughly by one of hell's royalsss and I have my way with you after~?" Either way the thought of it obviously made you hot, bothered, and needy, but...You didnt know which one was more intimidating. "We both have all night, dove, and I really know how to make you sing~"


	19. A Collar, A Leash, and Punishment

You didnt know which was hotter, the feel of teeth and tongue against your core, or the very hard, clothed, and excitedly throbbing cock against your backside. A light purple, gloved hand tugged Alastor's mouth closer to you by the leash, and black leather collar around the radio demon's neck. Lucifer chuckled some behind you, but only, ever so slowly, ground up against your bare ass in his lap. "You're behaving so well Bambi, I thought you'd be itching to get the chance to attack me by now...Is it because I've got your little toy in my lap?" Alastor was on his knees in front of you, being forced to kneel and serve, lest he wanted the king of hell to literally rip you a new hole. As much as you bit your lip, trying to quiet your whimpers and mewls, this whole situation had gotten you so wet and heated, unable to help but buck your hips against Alastor's tongue as it lavished you between your thighs, lapping at your heat and dipping inside only every other moment. Any attempt Alastor made to talk was soon cut off by another tug of the leash, and Lucifer seemed very content on keeping him quiet that way. "This can either go one or two ways, Alastor...Either I allow you to fuck your human while I join you, or I ravish them while making you watch~" He didnt take it lightly when the deer demon tried to take over a part of his own turf, his home, and the fallen angel took a guess that the best way to teach him a lesson now...Was you. When he allowed Alastor to finally speak, a heated, hungry growl left his throat. "You even think of touching them and denying me the same, dear Lucy, and I'll make you regret attempting to punish me~"


	20. Red VS Blue

-Possible Trigger Warning-

"Oooh Darlin' you're so excited...But sooo scared, too, hm?" The scent of your fear and pleasure alone just was enough to send him into a high. "My little Babydoll, there's nothin' to be afraid of, I wont hurt you more, yet...~" Neon, glowing and teal claws dug into your sides, forcing you to take every inch of his cock, his girth stretching you and filling you up inside. This had gone from an attempt to escape, to being caught, abused, and now aroused as the cables forced your thys apart as he railed up against your ass.

The screen of his face flickered due to a crack you'd left oh so generously on his face and along his right eye, but his grin was just as toothy, sadistic, and pleasured while forcing you to lay there and take it as he toyed with you, teased you, and fucked you into the fur rug on his floor, right infront of the fireplace. Almost romantic, if it werent for the reasons why he was doing this to you. One cable wrapped around your throat, squeezing tight enough to let you breathe in the slightest, sharp, metal tipped wires digging their edges into you and spreading shocks throughout your body too.

"That bastard will never find out where I'm hiding you, what I'm doing to you, and by the time I allow him to...You'll be wearing all blue, just for me~" Despite all the pain, Vox had you on the fine line of pleasure, and he intended to keep it that way until you begged him to let you cum. "Scream for me, little doll, and it better be good!"


	21. A Bet Worth Dying For

"I warned you...To keep your hands off of me-" His back arched, hips bucking lightly against the air and your inner thighs. The growling to his voice, energy prickling at your skin...It threatened to rip you apart and every instinct told you to run. But the more your fingers rubbed, caressed, touched, teased...The more entertaining sounds he made were irresistible. Keeping yourself seated on his lap along one of the long, luxury couches, you couldn't help but keep going. No matter how he dealt with you after this you didn't care, it was all the more worth it to see them like this. Almost as if they were this close to begging you to stop, but their pride wouldn't let them. The way his hands clawed and dug into your sides, down your legs and ripping tears into your clothing, the pain was nothing much compared to this feeling of having them as putty against your fingers. The sweat beading down his face with the frustrated, yet ecstasy filled expression was one of the rarest things you'd seen from the man. Finding just the right spot to dig your fingers in with just enough pressure, gripping from the base to the tip, and then back down again. "If you want to keep your limbs in-tact after this, you'll-!!" There it was, hells the almost purring growl that left his throat was adorable compared to the attempt to keep his murderous threats believable. "I'll what? Stop and let you suffer while wanting for more? I told you I was good~" To anyone outside of the room, they'd probably think you were both doing something a lot more suggestive, but unless they walked in to see for themselves, they'd only find you torturing the melted puddle of a deer demon under you as you'd continued to pet and play with his ears. "Y-You...Wont be able to keep this up forever, once you're finished I'll make sure to return the favor!" "Of course, Bambi dear~" And if you managed to survive Alastor's revenge after, Husk would owe you a nice amount of cash for a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, so far the only characters I'm getting to cooperate with me are Alastor, Lucifer, and Sir Pentious. I will at least try to work on others, but so far those are my top 3, pun not intended, while Valentino and Vox seem to disagree with me completely =w=; Apologies...
> 
> *The very first snippet/2 parter with Alastor was also inspired with talks and conversations I've had with a friend of mine outside of the discord channel/is completely separate from it, and is also the person that helped me get into HH and Helluvaboss in the first place. So, if they read this, I hope they like it too~ :3
> 
> All this good stuff is written by me for friends and others in general to read, BUT Hazbin Hotel and its characters/universe, belongs to Vivziepop, not me.


End file.
